


as the rest of the world fades out

by Ethereally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigger Femme, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Nonbinary WLW, Other, Roleplay, Smaller Butch, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: She spots her target leaning against the bar. They're handsome, but when they laugh, Ari hears barbs, not bells-- the tone of someone who's faked it for long enough that they think making it is all that matters.She strides up towards them with an uncharacteristic boldness."Would you like a drink?"
Relationships: butch/femme (OW)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	as the rest of the world fades out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderlurker/gifts).



She spots her target leaning against the bar. They're handsome, with electric blue hair with black peeking out at the roots, and a black suit jacket tossed over a pin-striped shirt; Arianna watches as they laugh at a joke the girl next to them makes, before taking a sip of the martini in their hand. With their easy smile and the casual way they're slouched over, her target would appear to be a clear picture of confidence to most people, but Ari knows better. The skin around their fingernails has clearly been picked at. And when they laugh again, Ari hears barbs, not bells, the tone of someone who's faked it for so long that they think that making it is all that matters. She takes a deep breath, glancing down at the drinks in her hands.

There's no going back now. 

Ari doesn't think she's the most confident person in the world, but she's got a good feeling about this one. A burst of nerves pulses through her stomach as she pushes through the girls her target is talking to, and they turn to face her, lips parted in surprise. For a split second, Ari can't help but wonder what they think of the tight black dress she picked out for the night. Will they like it, or would they prefer it when it's fallen to the floor in her bedroom? There's only one way to find out. She strides up towards them with an uncharacteristic boldness, handing over the rum and Coke she's holding. 

"Hi," she says, "I see you're almost done with your drink. I thought I'd bring you a new one." 

They nod, taking a long, last sip of their Martini before setting it down on the bar. Ari takes this as her cue to sidle up closer to them, resting her arm against the countertop. "Cheers," she says, holding up her glass to meet theirs. "I'm Arianna, by the way, but you-- you can call me Ari. And you are?" 

"I'm Yan. Nice to meet you." 

They barely come up to her shoulders. Yan isn't short by any means, but compared to Ari most people would be dwarfed-- it's hard to match up to 6'1" and two-hundred fifty pounds of ginger hair and practiced smiles, and Ari's wearing her best stiletto heels that add another five inches to her height. They don't seem to be intimidated. Instead, they clink their glass against hers, brown eyes locking with hers as they take a long sip of their drink. They set the glass down, drumming their fingers against the bartop. 

"So I take it that you don't go around handing drinks to random people in bars."

Ari waggles her brows, and she desperately hopes it comes across as playful. "What makes you think you're so special?" she asks. The words spill from her lips far too quickly from her liking, but Yan doesn't seem to notice. Maybe this is her imagination, but the laugh that follows seems just a little more genuine. 

"I never said that I was special," Yan says, voice softening. "It's just... It's nice to have someone else take the initiative for once, that's all." 

Ari holds up her drink. "Well, it's a first for me. So yeah, maybe you are special. Just a _little_." She winks, desperately hoping that it comes across as natural, even though she logically knows that Yan won't judge _too much_. "Shall we drink to that?" 

Yan nods. "Bottoms up," they say, knocking back the rest of their drink. Even in the dim lighting of the bar, Ari can tell that they're flushed bright red. Whether it's from attraction or from alcohol, Ari can't tell, but she can't be feeding them too much more, lest they're too drunk to consent. It's almost precious. She leans in, hovering just close enough that Yan could close the space between them, if they wanted. 

"You're shyer than I thought," she coos, trailing a finger across their chin. "What happened to Princess Charming? You had no problem chatting those girls up earlier."

They're definitely blushing now. "How did you know?"

Ari giggles. "I've been watching you all evening." She leans against the bar next to them, bumping her arm against their shoulder. "I didn't think I could get a word in edgewise! Who'd have thought you'd be reduced to a mess like this." 

"Oh come on," Yan glances away, averting her gaze. A thrill travels up Ari's spine. She could get used to being forward if it means she gets these results. Ari presses herself up against them, and they show no signs of pulling away; she bends down to whisper into their ear. 

"I could make a bigger mess of you, if you'd let me," she says. Her breath hitches in her throat. A small voice at the back of Ari's mind whispers, _you're making a fool out of yourself_ , but she shoves it away-- Yan doesn't seem to have an issue with her being this forward. "May I have a kiss?"

Yan whips around, crushing their lips against hers in a passionate embrace. Their movements are slightly clumsy because of the alcohol, but they are a good kisser nevertheless-- measured, calm. A hand laces into Ari's hair and tugs it, just the way she likes. Ari lets out a soft moan of pleasure, which Yan takes as a sign to deepen the kiss. Their tongue brushes against her lips, and Ari parts them to allow it entrance. She reaches out to sling an arm around their waist, pulling them in closer; they taste like Coke and alcohol, but she doesn't mind. That's partly her doing, after all.

They pull away after what seems like too soon, brown eyes meeting hers. 

"Come back with me," Yan pleads, breathlessly. They seem even smaller now that she has pushed herself against them. "I'll make it worth your time."

"That's a quick decision," Ari says. Her hair is all tousled now, and she throws a long lock behind her back. "After just one kiss? I must be really good." She thinks about teasing them a little more, but Yan speaks up before she has the chance to.

"O- only if you want." 

They're picking at their cuticles, which probably isn't the healthiest for them, but Ari can't help but find that endearing. Ari smiles. She hopes that she seems mysterious, though her mind is made up. She's waited this long to speak to them, and there's no denying the welling of desire that sits within her. Ari hooks her arm into Yan's, lacing their fingers together.

"Mind getting us an Uber? I think I'm ready to go."

That's how Ari finds herself in bed with Yan. Their hands are tied against their bedpost, legs spread open with Ari between them; a litany of praises falls from their lips as Ari goes down on them, tongue gently teasing against their clit. Yan is as insatiable as they are loud. Ari is happy to indulge them, toying with a nipple while she continues to eat them out-- at least with Yan there's no wondering if they're satisfied. A shudder of pleasure arches through them as they finish, back arching against the bed and coming with a shout, and Ari can't help but feel a sense of pride, she did this, _she_ did this. She gently unties their ropes when they're done, checking their wrists for rope burns and kissing them where there are marks. Yan smiles gratefully, nipping their teeth against her ear and muttering that it's _their_ turn to show her a good time. 

The sense of yearning within Ari grows deeper, and she happily pushes herself closer to Yan, letting out a soft cry as their teeth sink into her neck. Yan's fingers are rough, callused, but they work miracles as they trace her breasts, trace her hips, and then slowly work their way inside her, eliciting unspeakable noises from Ari. Despite her earlier bravado, Ari has never been particularly forward: but Yan makes her feel like it was all worth it. Some more fevered kisses and a few more rounds of sex later, they are tired out, but Yan insists that they both clean themselves up before going to sleep. Ari falls asleep curled up next to them. She feels safer than she ever has before. 

Light pours in through the window a few hours later, stirring Ari from her slumber. She groans, rather unmajestic, as she squints into the distance. Yan is already awake, lying on their stomach and tapping away at their phone. Probably answering work emails, or checking social media: two things they'd said they needed a break from a few days ago. Old habits die hard, she supposes. She reaches out to them, wrapping her arms around their waist.

"Cuddle me," Ari whines. Yan smiles back down at her. 

"Had fun last night?" Yan asks. They lean over to grab two matching rings off the bedside table, handing one to Ari. She slips her ring on, and suddenly, they are no longer Yan and Ari, strangers who met at a bar. No, this is her wife Yan, who she met back in college-- her wife, who'd been the one to suggest this roleplay scenario in the first place. "You're a great seductress," they wink. "Thank you for that."

Ari pouts, rubbing her face against Yan's shoulder like a cat. "Your wicked temptress wants to cuddle," she murmurs in a half-sleepy haze. Yan laughs, putting their phone down on the bedside table, sliding deeper into their blankets and resting their head on her shoulder. The usually busy street outside their apartment is surprisingly quiet that morning. 

In a few minutes, Yan will likely get up and try to make breakfast; Ari will insist on helping, but they'll tell her to go back to bed. She'll change out the lightbulb in the bathroom after that, and Yan will do groceries for the week ahead. It's an old and practiced routine, one that they're both familiar with. Neither of them mind it, but sometimes it's fun to spruce it up with something new-- and what better way to do that than to rekindle the fires of new romance?

"I love you," Ari whispers. Yan responds, and a thrill of glee rushes through her, just like she's heard the words for the first time. 

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [jenny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0EsN244Fnw) by walk the moon!
> 
> thank you aria. you know why.


End file.
